


Someone Who Takes Care of Her

by bilgegungoren00



Series: A Boy from Daxam and a Girl from Krypton (KaraMel) [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, KaraMel, winn looking out for kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilgegungoren00/pseuds/bilgegungoren00
Summary: Winn has a few things to tell Mon-El when he finds out Mon-El is dating Kara.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> I guess what they say is true, you really can do amazing things when you love something. And, well, writing one and a half fanfictions in a day I think goes into that category. This was requested by demigod-daughter-of-posedion on Tumblr, and I just couldn't not right it. I hope you enjoy it!

Mon-El found himself smiling as he leaned on the kitchen counter, taking a sip from his beer. It felt like his smile had never actually dropped from his face throughout the night. He had no idea just how…how _happy_ a woman could make him. How with just one gaze, one laugh, one touch, she could make him smile and feel like the luckiest guy in the universe. He never even imagined he’d be in a relationship with someone.

That was until his pod crashed on earth and he met Kara. It made him feel guilty to have found such happiness with her when his planet was destroyed, but he couldn’t help but feel like he was always meant to meet her. Of course he knew it wasn’t actually true and he was being maybe a little too hopeful, but it was hard to imagine a life without Kara now. The life he had on Daxam seemed so bleak to him.

And it had only been barely a week since they started “dating,” as Kara called it, and only that night that they told it to their friends. James and Winn were shocked, to say the least, but Mon-El suspected Alex already knew from the _well-it-was-about-time_ look she gave Kara.

“Mon-El?” Winn’s voice distracted Mon-El from his thoughts, making him turn to the young man. He was kind of surprised Winn even approached him, it seemed like both James and he were trying to avoid Mon-El. Adding to the fact that Winn had a serious look on his face that didn’t appear too frequently, Mon-El anxiously straightened up.

“Is everything okay?” he asked as he glanced at Kara, catching her eyes for a brief second. The Kryptonian smiled at him brightly before turning to her sister. She wasn’t even trying to look beautiful, yet she _was_. Not because she had makeup on—she didn’t—or she was wearing a sexy dress—she had a sweater and leggings on her—but because she was…Kara. She didn’t have to try.

“Yeah. Kind of,” Winn said as he tucked his hand to the pockets of his cardigan. He was looking at Kara as well as he continued. “So… You’re dating.” A nervous laugh bubbled up Mon-El’s chest as he nodded.

“I think we are.” He took a deep breath. “It still feels surreal to me. I mean, I never imagined I’d find someone like…her.” Winn scoffed with his words, raising his bottle of beer.

“Welcome to the club,” he said as he took a sip. “She somehow manages to make every guy that she meets fall in love with her.” Mon-El almost spluttered with Winn’s sentence as he glanced at him.

“Wait, _you too_?” he said incredulously. He’d found out that James and Kara had a thing before Kara broke it off, but he had no idea that Winn also was…

“Relax, dude, it’s over. I don’t like her that way anymore. But yes, I did once.” Mon-El opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He didn’t even know what to say as Winn sighed and put his bear aside. “That doesn’t change the fact that she’s still my best friend, and to be honest I’ve never seen her this happy with anyone else. Not even James.” Mon-El pressed his lips together as he turned to Kara. She was laughing at something Alex told her. He found himself smiling yet again.

“I want her to be happy,” Mon-El said. It was probably one of the most truthful things he’d ever said in his life. Yes, he liked Kara, he wanted to be with her and he felt extremely lucky that they were together, but most of all he wanted Kara to be happy, whether it was with him or someone else.

“Good, because she deserves it.” Winn shook his head. “Sometimes, while helping everyone else in the city, she forgets that she needs to take care of herself too. She runs from danger to danger, putting the city before herself, and it wears her down. That’s why she needs someone to put _her_ before everyone else. She needs someone to take care of her, to support her and be by her side. To remind her that she should take care of herself as well. Alex, James and I help her as best we can, but she chose _you_ to be that person, Mon-El. You shouldn’t take it lightly.” Mon-El nodded as his heart skipped a beat.

“I know. I do care about her, Winn, more than anything in this world. As long as she needs me, I’ll be there.”

“Good,” Winn said with a serious expression, his eyes fixed on Mon-El’s. “Because if I hear that you let her down, left her alone, or hurt her, I won’t care if you’re an alien or that you could kick my ass into next week, I’ll find you and I’ll make sure you pay for it. Understood?” He looked so serious that Mon-El didn’t suspect his words as he gulped and nodded. _He’d_ kick himself into next week if he ever hurt Kara anyway.

“Yeah,” he said with a nod. A sad smile tugged at Winn’s lips as he glanced at Kara one last time.

“Good. Now go to your girlfriend and do what you promised.” He walked to James’s side, leaving Mon-El alone in the kitchen for a moment with his thoughts before he turned to Kara.

One way or another, he’d live up to that promise. And he’d make sure that Kara was happy and safe every single day as long as he was alive.


End file.
